Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 4
That's right... another one! The most intense one ever! 19 teens are being brought out into the wilderness (Namely Gabon) (Have you ever seen Gabon? Amazing!) Mostly a combo of Survivor and TDI. 19 teens, two tribes, One Survivor! (Chris is still host, Nalyd is Chris) Contestants Scar (Yellow) #Trent-RokSK8R #Emily- Ekaj Renrut (an average girl with a talent for fishing) #Tyra- TDI19 (from "Model") #Cody - tdifan1234 #Greg - thebiggesttdifan (musically inclined guy) #Sunshine- Sunshineandravioli (insane Duncan-obsessed ravioli pixie) #Josh - turnertang - (he is a dancer) #Tatiana - anonymos - (A drama queen) Moku (Blue) #Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut (strategist nerd) #Jack-RockSK8R(cool musician) #Tater Tot- Ekaj Renrut (a boy with school and street smarts, but little skill #Lindsay- TDI19 # Sorrel-sorreltail180-(a crazy insane girl) #Christin- Sunshineandravioli (shy artistic niece of Chris McClean) #Duncan - turnertang #Heather - Anonymous Eliminated #Ben - Nalyd Renrut (ego-maniac) TEMPORARY #Noah - thebiggesttdifan TEMPORARY #Roger - Tdifan1234 (random guy) Voting History * Double vote ** Planned to return Color Code: *Blue: Won challenge *Gray: Lost challenge *Orange: Bottom two *Red: Eliminated Castaway Relations Friendships Nalyd and Sunshine Nalyd, Sorrel, Jack and Christin Greg and Tatiana Tatiana and Sunshine Enemies Alliances Tyra and Sunshine Sunshine and Nalyd Heather, Nalyd, Sorrel, Christin, Jack (Possibly Tater Tot) Relationships Day 1 Chat Chris: Welcome! The two tribes are Moku and Scar! Everyone go to camp except Sorrel... Sorrel you will go to the first team to lose. Sorrel, go to Ekile Island (Island far away from everyone else) Scar's Camp Ben: Well this seems like... an interesting group... Tatiana: Yah-hu! Trent: Uh, Ben? Was that a compliment or insult? Ben: You can pick. Just know you are blessed to have me on your tribe. Josh: I will dance us to victory!! Moku's Camp Nalyd: So should we start building a shelter? Nalyd: Does somebody want to go get the tree-mail? (letters that say when the challenge is, whats going on, etc.) Jack: I got it. Nalyd: *reads it* Welcome to camp. Sorrel will join your tribe if you lose the immunity challenge. The challenge will be tomorrow love Chris. (G2G, bbl, don't break anything) Noah: This is GREAT. (sorreltail18-when and where should i talk) (Nalyd Renrut: In the Exile Island section.) (sorreltail18 ILl be bored than but OK) (Nalyd Renrut: Maybe not *wink* ) Nalyd: So are you guys looking forward to starting tomorrow? Exile Island Producer: *brings Sorrel to Exile Island and points to two pots* One has a reward, one has a clue to an immunity idol. Pick one. Sorrel: the reward *glares at pot* Producer: *hands her a pot with a key to a small hut full of cloth, fruit, and other stuff* Sorrel: Fruit?? anyway *laughs eviliy* Day 2 Chat Chris: Come to the challenge area in a couple hours. Big news. Scar's Camp (2) Ben: *walks to lake to fish* *walks to tree-mail statue, reads letter* "For the first time, you'll leave your home to go play, but for two of your tribemates, this will be their last day." *hides letter* I'll tell them later. After Challenge Sunshine: *arrives back at camp, looks around nervously, and looks around tree-mail statue* *finds something, looks around suspiciously, and sticks it in her reward pot* Night Greg: Who took my keyboard? Sunshine: For once, not me. Trent: Naw wasn't me. G'nite Scars. Moku's Camp (2) Nalyd: *snores loudly in their small shelter* Hey guys, morning! I'm gonna go get tree-mail. *walks to tree-mail statue, reads letter* "For the first time, you'll leave your home to go play, but for two of your tribemates, this will be their last day." *runs back to camp* Guys, I think there is going to be a double elimination! After Challenge Night Nalyd: Welcome to our humble abode Sorrel. Heather: Sorrel, can I talk to you? Nalyd: Christin... Why didn't you vote Roger with the rest of us? (CONF) Nalyd: What Christin did split her form our tribe. This could cause her demise... Christin: *turns pale* I didn't feel like he deserved to be voted off... why did you guys vote him off? Nalyd: With Sorrel AND Roger we would've had two random and impossible to work with people! No offence. Heather: Christin, why did you vote me off, what did I do to you? If you let that happen again, then I can make your stay here very miserable. Nalyd: Heather, calm down. Christin, just vote with the group next time, k? Christin: *turns even more pale and nods slowly* (Conf.) Christin: I don't see what I did wrong... Roger didn't deserve to be eliminated! He did nothing! But I'm scared they'll vote me off if I don't vote with them next time... Nalyd: *sees how upset she seems* It's okay Christin... BTW guys, the shelter is all built, but there is barely enough room. Heather: Christin, there's no need to be enemies with me, if you join an alliance with me, I'll see to it that you make it as far as your as heart desires. Christin: Umm... *looks down nervously at feet* I dunno... Duncan: I am so going all the way!!! Heather: Come on, Christin, it'll be fun, we'll be like BFF's. We tell each other secrets and we can control this camp. Nalyd: *gives Christin a cuatious look* Christin: *looks around nervously* I... I just don't know... gimme some time to think about it... Heather: Alright. Hey Sorrel, how would you like to get ahead in the game? Christin: *sits down near shelter and doodles in sketchbook* Nalyd: *steps in front of Sorrel* Hey Heather, I was wondering if you would like to come walk with me for a minute? (CONF) Nalyd: Heather and I are OBVIOUSLY playing the same game, so why not be allies? Sorrel: i wouldn't go in an allinace with you Heather unless you treat me with respect. I would like to start my own alliance with Nalyd and Christin. Christin: *looks up from sketchbook* Sorrel: uh... Hi anyway I would like to join or make my own aliance Nalyd: How about me, sorrel, Christin, and Heather! Tater Tot might even vote with us! We'll RULE the tribe! Christin: *quietly to self* I just want to get through the game without getting hurt... Nalyd: *to Christin* If you want to get through without getting hurt, you need to trust. Do you trust me? Sorrel: *is behind Nalyd* do you trust us? I trust all of you *in a quiet voice* except heather Christin: ... *thinks* ...all right. I trust you guys. Jack: can I join? I only lost today cuz of edit conflicts. Nalyd: How about you vote with us just in case, k? Sorrel: yep! Heather: I'll join, but on one condition. Nalyd: *fakes a smile* Yes? Heather: Drop the fake smile, and if I was in an alliance with you guys, I'm in charge. Sorrel: NO its either me or Nayld Christin: *breathes quiet sigh of relief* Nalyd: *whispers* Sorrel, let me handle this. Okay Heather. You can lead. (CONF) Nalyd: If I let Heather lead, she'll dig her own grave. Rather her than me...... Heather: Good. Heather: (CONF) Just cause I said I'd lead it, doesn't mean that I'll be faithful to it. (CONF) Nalyd: I don't trust Heather as far as I can throw Owen. I guess I'm a hypocrite. (Conf.) Christin: There goes my life... with Heather as leader, I'm doomed... (conf.)SOrrel: i can't believe that My life is DOOMED!!! Nalyd: I'm going to bed, night all. *lies down in hut* (G2G, bye guys!) Heather: Anyway, I say that Tater Tot has got to go. He went under the radar and won that last camp, and I don't want that happening again. Heather: (CONF) These alliance members could be useful, for now. And when I don't need them any more, I'll just get rid of them. Sorrel: NO!!! we don't vote one anther because tator tot might join *glares at heather with her ice blue eyes* Christin: *stares at them a second, then sits near tree-mail totem and draws in sketchbook* Sorrel: *goes by Christin* we should become friends Jack: * starts playing awesome song on his guitar* Sorrel: sits on a nearby bench and writes in a journal* Jack: *finishes song* Hey Sorrel what are you writing? Sorrel: nothing uh... a story Heather: Sorrel, I didn't say anything about eliminating you guys, but Tater Tot is a threat, and threats need to be dealt with and when you want to go stab me in the back, remember I'm not a threat, no one likes me, so I'm the last person people would want to win. Jack: Can I see your story, Sorrel? Sorrel: its not finished and its kinda like a secret Jack: What's it about? SOrrel: er... these 2 campers that fall in love and i think im not going to write about anymore *rips papers out and stuffs it in the trash* Jack: Why did you do that? It sounded like a good story.... Sorrel: well not anymore Jack: Why? Did I do anything? Sorrel: no of course not Jack: Are you sure? I kinda feel bad. Sorrel: don't feel bad I just never liked it anyway! Jack: OK. If you say so. Sorrel: you stay here right? Jack: Ya. Nite. ttyl. Sorrel: ok nite for me *goes on a bed and lays there* Exile Island (2) Producer: Sorrel, we need you to come to the challenge field with us, okay? After Challenge Producer: Welcome Nalyd and Sunshine. Nalyd: Awesome! Producer: Both of you pick a pot. Nalyd: You wanna pick Sunshine? *takes idol clue, walks away to read it, goes back to Sunshine* Sunshine, I think there is an idol at each camp, at the tree-mail totem. Do you want to have a cross-tribal alliance? (sorrel: should i come here for now?) Sunshine: *grabs pot* And I'll love it and feed it and name it... um... Mr. Pot. *stares at Nalyd* Well... if we have an alliance, something's gotta be in it for me... Nalyd: (the rest of this will be BEFORE tribal council) We canhave a secret alliance nobody knows about! Both of us can get another person, and we could have a secret four-way alliance at the merge. Deal? Sunshine: Well... *sticks pot on head* Tyra and I are already kinda allied... Nalyd: I can get Tater Tot. Maybe even Sorrel. So what do ya say? Deal? Sunshine: Well... *grabs pot off head* What do you think, Mr. Pot? *long pause* Okay, Mr. Pot thinks I should accept, so... deal. Nalyd: Cool, and look around your tree-mail totem for an idol. Also, after each challenge we need to pick each other to come back here. *goes back to camp* Sunshine: Right-o. *flies back to camp* Challenge (2) Chris: Come on in guys! *both tribes walk in, Sorrel is next to Chris* Y'all have gotten a chance to know each other, and both tribes will vote soembody out (just like last season) Vote Nalyd: I'm voting for Noah, because we'll need physical strength. Ben: I am voting for Sunshine because she could ruin our chances with Duncan on the other team. Chris: Voting closes at noon. Emily: Well I'm expecting a twist (Like last season which I watched) so I'm vote Sunshine so she can be closer to Duncan. Jack: I don't wanna make enemies, but Noah. Tater Tot: Noah, sorry but well, you're better off without us. Chris: So far it looks like Noah and Sunshine will be leaving. Sunshine: *jaw drops* Well, fine! I vote Ben! Christin: ...I don't really want to vote anyone off, but I have to, so I guess I'll vote Heather... Chris: The current Claw vote is 2-1 and the Moku is 3-1. 9 more minutes. Noah: I vote Roger. TERRIBLE guy. Greg: Ben. Don't ask. Lindsay: Norbert, not athletical at all. Tyra: Sunshine is very artistic and fashionable. I am allying with her and voting off Ben. Chris: Okay then, the two people voted off are Noah and Ben. Both of you will return to the game however. When the two tribes merge, you two will join them. Teams, time to regroup. Nalyd: Let's win this guys. First Challenge Chris: Okay, the winner of the challenge will pick one person from the losing tribe to go to Exile Island, and search for a hidden immunity idol. Ready to play. Nalyd: Yeah! Chris: Okay, both tribes pick two people. One person on each team will throw a frisbee and the other one has a bow and arrow. The frisbee person will throw to their teammate and the teammate will try to hit the frisbee. Any questions? (And start picking) Nalyd: I went to archery camp. Jack: I have a pretty good arm. Chris: Moku is all set. Scar? Sunshine: Oooh! Oooh! Pick me! I wanna throw the circle thingy!!! Emily: I'll shoot the arrow! Sunshine: Yaaaaaay! *hugs Emily randomly* Chris: Okay. *hands out stuff to everyone* First tribe to three points wins invincibility and material to make fire. GO! Nalyd: *sets arrow in place* Sunshine: *grabs frisbee* Get ready, Emily!!! Emily: Ready! Nalyd: Come on Jack! Sunshine: *spins in a circle a couple times then chucks the frisbee high into the air* Jack: STUPID EDITING CONFLICTS!!!! (throws frisbee) Emily: *aims and fires* Yay! I hit it! *hugs Sunshine randomly* Nalyd: *shoots at it, htis* Chris: 1 to 1! Sunshine: *grabs another frisbee* Let's g- *gets hit in the head with her first frisbee, causing her aim to be off when she throws the second one* Jack: * throws 2nd frisbee* Nalyd: *shoots, barely hits* cHRIS: 2-1! Sunshine: No!!! Emily: *Shoots and hits with the tip of the arrow* Chris: Next point wins it! Sunshine: *grabs last frisbee, crosses fingers, and throws it* C'mon, Emily, you can get it!!! Emily: *Aims carfully and shoots to Exil frisbee* We Won! Chris: Scar wins. Now pick one memebr of Moku to goe Island. (CONF) Nalyd: It would've been nice to win. I want to see Exile Island SO badly. (Conf.) Sunshine: I can't believe I won! An hour ago I thought I might be leaving! I guess all those video games I played weren't so useless after all! JAck: Inam sorry Greg: I say we pick Christin. She's a threat. Nalyd: Pick me! Pick me! Chris: Have you come to a decision Scar? First person to say a name to send somebody will be the one to go! Sorrel: *glares evily* Chris: Sorrel, tonight you will join the Moku tribe. You can come to the production center with us until then. Sorrel: ok! Chris: Come on guys... picksomebody or I'll let Nalyd go. Nalyd: Let me at that idol, pretty please!!!!! Chris: (waited for 30 minutes) Okay, Nalyd can go. Pick one person for the other tribe to coem with you. Nalyd: sunshine. Chris: Okay. Nalyd you will return to camp tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night you guys will vote. SOrrel: did you say sunshine to go? wait whats happening Chris: Whoever is sent to exile picks one person from the other tribe to come with them. Sorrel: so does that mean sunshine won't come back *eyes start watering* Chris: Yeah, Exile Island is just where you go to find a hidden immunity idol or enjoy a reward. Sorrel: so she will come back? Chris: YEs, but you won't be on her team. Sorrel: NO!!!!!! at least shes comeing back Chris: You will be on Moku. You will join them day 4. (tribal council will be night 3) Sorrel: day 4? ok but ill still be able to watch the challenges right and talk to others right? Chris: You can't talk to others. Tonight they'll vote so you can join tomorrow morning, deal? Sorrel:what? First Vote (All Moku tribe walk in, Sorrel is waiting) Chris: Does anybody have an immunity idol and want to play it? Okay, it's time to vote. Nalyd: Roger, sorry but you haven't really been around... Chris: Voting ends at 8:00. Duncan: I guess Roger. Heather: Who else but Roger? Chris: 80 minutes left... (Dang, I thought this camp would be buzzing like the last one...) Christin: I guess I'll vote off Heather... Chris: The first person eliminated: Roger. Sorrel and all of you can go back to camp. Heather: Christin, may I have a word with you? Chris: GO talk at "Moku Camp (2)" under Night. Jack: I'm sorry I made you guys lose the challenge Sorrel: yah!. Nalyd: It's all good... tomorrow day 3 will start... a new beginning for the tribe... Day 3 Chat Chris: Last time... The two tribes had their first challenge, with Scar barely scraping by for the win. Nalyd and Sunshine went to Exile Island where a cross tribal alliance was made. Roger was sent hom at tribal council and Sunshine might have found the idol! Nalyd has teamed up with the girls of his team. Scar's Camp (3) Morning Trent: *yawns* Hey guys. Cody: Hey, Trent. Sunshine: *sits up and yawns* Morning already? Cody: Hi, Sunshine. Afternoon Sunshine: I wonder when our challenge'll be... Greg: I don't think we have a challenge. *plays song that Harold played on keyboard* Sunshine: *dances to it* *after a minute she stops suddenly* I have the strangest feeling someone's plotting to vote off Duncan... *ponders* Greg: *eats grapefruit* Wow, we have 3 days to sit back and relax, unlike Moku who needs to vote someone off. Night Tatiana: Well, what do you guys want to do? Greg: Go cook tacos and check the tree-mail. (goes to check, reads) "Chris will be on vacation in Florida from April 18 to some other date. Chef Hatchet will be in charge." What the heck? Tatiana: (CONF) Chris really bugs me, and Chef freaks me out, so I don't really want either of them in charge. (Conf.) Sunshine: CHEF in charge??? That can't be good... *shakes head slowly* Tatiana: Sunshine, can I join your alliance with Tyra, please? Tatiana: (CONF) I'm a sitting duck for elimination, unless i can join an alliance. Sunshine: Wwwweeeellllllllllllllll... alright, I'll discuss it with Tyra. Tatiana: Thanks, you're awesome!!! By the way, why are you WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING? Sunshine: Yer welcome, and I said well. Tatiana: Oh, okay. Do you want to be friends? Sunshine: Aww, sure! *pulls ravioli out of nowhere* Want some? Tatiana: Omigosh, thanks!! I love ravioli!! (Eats a ravioli.) Sunshine: Who doesn't? *eats a ravioli* Tatiana: Losers. Sunshine: Ha. Totally. 'Moku's Camp' (3) Morning Nalyd: *rusn to treemail statue, runs hands a long it, bag falls out, opens bag* The idol.... *hides it in pocket and runs back to camp, starts fishing* Jack: Hey guys good morning. * plays song on guitar* Christin: *asleep near tree-mail statue, wakes up* Did I fall asleep...? Sorrel: yea christin... I think i fell asleep *looks for Journal* found it! *starts writing* Jack: *ends song* So what do you think the challenge will be today? SOrrel: i don't know... probably something wierd Jack: Sorry guys G2G BBl Sorrel: bye Afternoon Nalyd: *to alliance* Guys I think Lindsay should go next. Christin: I guess... Nalyd: Okay, I'm going to go take a walk. Christin, you wanna come? (CONF) Nalyd: I think i might tell Christin about the cross tribal alliance. Christin: Sure... Nalyd: *walks with Christin far away, alone* Do you want to be part of the biggest upset in camp history? Christin: Uuuhhmm... (CONF) Nalyd: Why would Heather do that???? We're alliance members, tribemates, what's her deal? (Conf.) Christin: Okay, honestly, not really, but I can't say that... (CONF) Nalyd: As soon as I saw that look in her face I knew I was doomed... Christin: ..... *smiles meekly* ...maybe...? (CONF) Nalyd: I probably shouldn't have said anymore... Nalyd: Hear me out. I have an alliance with Sunshine on the other tribe. You, me, Sunshine, and Tyra. What do you say? *pauses* You trust me, right? Christin: *stares at Nalyd* Yeah, but... we can do that? The alliance with two tribes? And what about the other alliance, with Heather and Sorrel? Nalyd: We can totally do that. A fourway secret alliance that will take down the merged tribe. We can have Sorrel in it. Do you want to be with Heather? Christin: *turns pale* NO!!! I mean, uh, not really... *blushes* (CONF) Nalyd: Again, probably should've stopped. Nalyd: Here is the elimination order for our tribe: Lindsay, Heather, Jack, Tater Tot, Duncan. You me and Sorrel are last three! Christin: Duncan? If you vote him off Sunshine'll destroy you... Nalyd: That is why he is last. Hoepfully the merge will have come. Christin: *sighs* I hope you know what you're doing... Nalyd: Let Heather think she's in charge, then we cut her off. I need to show you something. *pulls out idol* Do you know what this is? Christin: *gasps* That's- that's a- a- *jaw drops* Nalyd: No, this is a fake one I made this morning while y'all were sleeping. I have the real one though. *takes out real one* Christin: So... if you've got a real idol, why did you make a fake one? Nalyd: Mostly to make a foll of Heather an dmake her play it. *laughs* but I want you to take the real one, but if I think I'm in danger give it back. The fake one I'll let people see if I think I'm a target. Deal? Christin: Wha- you've gotta- me??? *passes out* Nalyd: Uh oh... *shakes her* Christin! Christin! Producer: Guys! Let's go get the medics! (CONF) Nalyd: I really hope Christin, my greatest ally, isn't medically evacuated... (Conf.) Christin: Sometimes I think I overreact to things... Sorrel: *walks and finds a squirrel* come here little squirrel I-*gets bit by one Medics: *check Christin's pulse, temp, other...stuff... I gues.... I dunno...* Nalyd: *walks away whistling* Christin: *goes to look for fruit (she's a vegetarian)* Sorrel: *walks with the squirrel that bit her* hey nalyd and christin! Christin: *stares at the squirrel biting Sorrel* Umm... Medics: *walks away* Nalyd: christin! You okay? *passes her real idol out of sorrel's view* Sorrel: I know i have a squirrel! i thinks it has rabies Medics: *take squirrel away* Christin: Uhh... yeah... *grabs idol behind her back* Just a little worried about the challenge... when is that, by the way? Nalyd: There wasn't any tree-mail. No challenge. Sorrel: *sees fox* i ain't going that far but oh well Nalyd: How about we all head back to camp? Christin: You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna look for some food. Nalyd: Okay. *walks back to camp* Christin: *climbs up a tree and starts grabbing some fruit* Sorrel:*walks back to camp with an orange* Nalyd: *sits in shelter* (G2G) sorrel *eats orange Night Nalyd: Hey everyone, lets have a party! Jack: I'll provide entertainment! *plays really cool song on guitar* Nalyd: Sunshine gave me some food from Exile Island. *opens bag of fruit* Awesome, right? Heather: (Silently takes the real idol out from behing Christin's back and puts it in her pocket.) So, Christin, what's new? Duncan: What's up? Josh: I'm dancing. (Does a dance) Jack: This is so much fun! *plays soft, but good, song* Nalyd: *break dances like Haorld in BEach Blanket Bogus* Heather: I think Nalyd is having a seizure, MEDIC!!!! You should use lots of painful shots to make him stop having seizures. Nalyd: whats your problem? (YEah, I went there) Heather: I don't have a problem, you have a problem. MEDIC!!!! Medic: Yes. Heather: Nalyd is having a seizure, use painful shots to make him stop. Medic: On it!! (Pulls out giant needle and stabs Nalyd.) Ooops, missed the vain. (Stabs.) Darn. (Stabs.) My aim is really off today. Try not to faint. (Stabs) There we go! Nalyd: *faints* Medics; Uh-oh. *carry him away* Heather: He told you not to faint. Jack*plays EXTREMELY loud heavy metal song* Heather: (Looks at the stolen Idol) Hmmmm... (Grabs a bag of materiels for a fake idol.) (CONF) Nalyd: Why would Heather call the medicals? We're tribemates, ALLIANCE PARTNERS! Jack: (quietly) Hey, Nalyd? Can I take a spot in the alliance now? Nalyd: *barely understandable* sure. Jack: Cool. Thanks, bro. *continues playing guitar* Heather: (CONF) I don't trust Nalyd, I stole an real immunity Idol out of Christin's pocket, while she wasn't looking, just in case I need it. Nalyd is clever, he's my competition. The Idol is just in case I sense that Nalyd and the alliance are going to turn on me. (Finishes making a fake idol.) I finished this fake idol so that I can lure Nalyd into a false sense of security. When the time is right, I'll give him the fake Idol. (CONF) Chris: Dang this is an untrustworthy group! Nalyd has one fake idol, Christin's got squat, Heather has a fake and real idol, and Lindsay... well she's blonde. Nalyd: Heather, could I see you for a minute? *points towards woods* Jack: Hey, anyone know where Sorrel is? Heather: Sure, in one second though. (Goes into the confessionals.) Heather: (CONF) I don't trust Chris either, his hair is scented with EVIL!!!! And watermelon.... Anyway, I can sense something coming, not sure what, but Nalyd must have something really secret to tell me. And, if necessary, I'll give him the fake Idol. (Leaves.) Heather: (Follows Nalyd.) (CONF) Nalyd: I just needed to know that the alliance was still secure. Nalyd: So who do you think should go next? Heather: I was thinking Tater Tot. (CONF) Nalyd: I decided to just tlel her the plan... Nalyd: We were thinking Lindsay. Why Tater Tot? Heather: Tater Tot is a huge threat, he won it all last time and I don't want a repeat of that. Lindsay, on the other hand, isn't a threat at all. Heather: (CONF) Why Lindsay? She's dumber than an eggplant and not a threat at all. Nalyd: I don't think we should start thinking threat until later on. Lindsay is one of the few people who haven't agreed to vote with us, so I think she should go. Perhaps we should base it off of tomorrow's challenge. Heck, I might be the one going home... Heather: Well, we can't let that happen, (gives him the fake idol). You might need this. Heather: (CONF) Just in case. Heather: Anyway, we might not even lose. Nalyd: *suprised* Is this what i think it is? (CONF) Nalyd: I think it's a fake idol. Lindsay: AHHH! I will vote with you guys!!!!!!!! Heather: Yep, an immunity idol, I snagged from Christin. You probably need it more than she does. Nalyd: Oh. Okay. Thanks. (CONF) Nalyd: I have... two fake immunity idols.... (I can tell this isn't the real one) and Heather has the real one... Oh no... (G2G) Heather: (CONF) I know how to play this game. Jack: Anyone see Sorrel? Christin: *sneaks off on her own, looks in her bag and gasps* My idol...! Heather: Hey Christin, what's new? You look down. Christin: Well, uh... (Conf.) Christin: I can't tell Heather I lost my idol... she doesn't know I have an idol! Oh, man, how am I gonna tell Nalyd I lost the idol...??? Heather: You can tell me anything, you're my friend and I hope I'm yours. Christin: Well... (Conf.) Christin: I guess if I'm gonna be in an alliance with her, and I've lost the idol now, I might as well try to get in good with her... I'll just leave Nalyd out of the story... it's probably best... Christin: When I was looking for fruit earlier today, I came across an immunity idol. I put it in my bag, but I just looked and it's gone... I don't know what to do... Heather: Oh, I'm so sorry. That's terrible. Christin: I know... what if I get voted off now? Plus, I was going to share it with the alliance... we're all at risk now, unless we find another idol... *sighs* Jack: Hey Heather! You took her idol! Heather: What are you talking about, no I didn't. Nalyd: Christin, wanna go walk? Christin: S-sure. *stands up* Bye Heather. It was nice talking to you. I feel a little better now. Heather: Hey, I'll come with you guys! Nalyd; No, that's okay Heather. *starts walking with Christin* Christin: *whispers to Nalyd* It's gone missing... Nalyd: *whispers back* I know. Heather: Oh, alright... Bye. (Shakes Christin's hand.) Don't listen to a word he says about me. Heather: (CONF) I bought a little listening bug before I came here and I slid it onto Christin's hand when we shook hands and the great thing is that it dissolves into ones skin so that I can hear everything they say, but whoever wears it can't feel a thing. Nalyd: HEather stole your idol, made a fake one, and gave it to me. I have 2 fake idols and Heather has a real one. She hasn't seen the original fake one. Any ideas? Christin: Wait... it was Heather? *turns pale* (Conf.) Christin: I'm starting to wonder if I can trust anyone here... *sighs* Heather: (CONF) He has a fake one....I'll have to watch out for them if he tries to give me one. Anyway, I have to keep my Idol in my underwear, where no one will ever dare to reach. (Drops it in her underpants.) Nalyd: *very sternly, so she understands* I am the only person who has been honest to you. HEather's lying, Tater Tot's lying, everyone is lying. You need to trust nobody but me. From now on when we talk to each other, we'll be talking to our fellow finalist. Understand? Christin: *turns very pale and nods slowly* Heather: (CONF) Nalyd is definitely not trustworthy, I have to get on Christin's good side so she'll choose me over Nalyd. (CONF) Nalyd: Christin's terrified. She doesn't want to get hurt. Unfortunately, she is being played by Heather who wants to hurt her. Nalyd: You okay? Heather: (CONF) Christin needs to follow me for her own good, if she follows Nalyd, she'll be out before she knows it. Christin: ...I... guess... this is all just happening so fast... *sighs* ...in case it's not obvious, I've never done this before... Nalyd: I can tell. *laughs* Just stick with me, stay away from Heather, and keep the idol a secret, k? Christin: Okay... Nalyd: Let's go back to camp before Heather burns everything... *walks back to camp* Christin: *laughs and follows Nalyd back to camp* (CONF) Nalyd: Christin is probably the first person I've talked to this evtire game, I haven't been playing. (Conf.) Christin: A day ago I thought Nalyd might vote me out. Now he's pretty much the only thing keeping me from being eliminated... so much can change so quickly... Nalyd: I'm going to bed... night all... *lies down in hut and falls to sleep* (G2G, see you tomorrow for another dramatic day!) Christin: G'night Nalyd... *sits under tree and draws in sketchbook* Day 4 Chat Chris: Last time, Nalyd revealed his whole plan to Christin. Heather, somehow, found out about the idol and took it. Nalyd now has two fake idols and heather has the real one! Scar's Camp (4) Morning Tatiana: Good morning guys! Greg: *makes apple turnovers* I just got a note that I'll be in another camp, although they called it a fanfiction. After Challenge 'Moku's Camp (4)' Morning Nalyd: *wakes up and sits by lake* (the challenge will be this afternoon) Heather: (Feels for the idol in her pants.) Good, exactly where it should be. Jack(CONF): I'm sure Heather took the idol. Jack: Morning guys. (walks to tree mail statue) Oh my God! Another idol! I know where to hide it. (puts it in his guitar case) Sorrel: morning come here buddy squirrel *a squirrel is behind her growling at heather* Jack: Hey Sorrel. Sorrel: hey did you join our allaince *squirrel starts growling at jack.* Jack: Ya. Hey, look at this. (pulls out immunity idol) Sorrel: the idol! *squirrel suspicously looks at the idol* Jack: Actually, it's a new one. She won't admit it, but Heather has the other one. Sorrel: time to attack Heather... ok buddy go attack Heather when she comes Jack: So, do you think I should show Nalyd and Christin? Sorrel: show it to both! they are in our alliance Jack: Ok cool SOrrel: no prob. Jack: By the way, where is everyone? (CONF) Nalyd: I put one of the fake idols in the tree-mail staue in case anybody else goes for it. After Challenge Heather: Christin, I hope you didn't listen to what Nalyd said, he's a dirty liar who just wants to use you to get ahead in the game. I feel bad for you. Stick with me, and I can help. Night Nalyd: *shouts* That's it! *marks a line in the hut with sticks* Either you side with me, or you side with Heather! Heather, consider the alliance off! Everyone, she STOLE a hidden immunity idol! Christin: *turns pale and hides head in sketchbook* Oh no... (Conf.) Christin: What is Nalyd THINKING??? *bangs head on wall* Now I'm dead... Nalyd: *looks at Christin* (CONF) Nalyd: It kind of hurt Christin wouldn't side with me. I'm like the tribe's savior. Jack: Why does the alliance have to be over? Can't we just kick Heather out? Nalyd: Now there are two alliances. You can be in Heather's or mine. Christin: *looks between Nalyd and Heather* (Conf.) Christin: How was I supposed to choose? I wanted to side with Nalyd, but if I did, Heather... *sighs* I had to choose so... Christin: *turns pale and walks over to Nalyd's side* Nalyd: *whispers to Christin* You just took your first steps into final two. (CONF) Nalyd: With somebody smart like Chrisitn standing next to me, I didn't look like a total idiot. Heather: Christin, Nalyd is a dirty liar, I'm sure he promised you to go with him to the final 2, and I'm sure he's promised that to other people as well. Nalyd: I haven't. I've given up the dirty lying. I'm not the one stealing idols. Christin: Hold on, Nalyd. *looks at Heather* Can you say to me completely honestly that you haven't lied to me once over this entire time? Heather: Christin, would you mind if we talked in private? Nalyd: Go on Christin, don't let her scare you, though. Heather: You're the creepy one. Christin: *looks between Nalyd and Heather* Okay... Heather: (Grabs Christin and takes her into the woods.) Honestly, Christin, no, I can't say I haven't lied to you the entire time. I lied about not stealing your Idol, but we can share it if you want. If you think you'll need it you'll use it, and if I think I need it, I'll use it. But, I need you on my side so that we can get further ahead in this game. I want more than anything to beat Nalyd at his own backstabbing game. (CONF) Nalyd: The game sure is heating up... and its only day four... Nalyd: *turns to everyone esle* Well? Jack: I got your back, N-man. *gives Nalyd a knuckle bump* Christin: *stares at Heather* Nalyd has been kind, helpful, and, to my knowledge, honest to me this entire time. You've hated me since day one and just admitted you stole my idol. Give me one good reason I should still trust you over Nalyd. (CONF) Nalyd: Wow! Chrisitn stood up to Heather! Awesome! I don't know how I know this though, I wasn't there. Nalyd: Sweet, dude. Jack: Wait.. (pulls out idol) Is this real? Nalyd: No. Heather has the real one. You and I have fake ones. Jack: Oh.... (CONF) Nalyd: I hope more people join me. I have a great plan to vote out Heather! Heather: (CONF) Okay, maybe Christin was to hard for me to use. Heather: Christin, I know we haven't quite seen eye to eye... Heather: (CONF) More like toe to eye... Heather: But you and I both want to get ahead in this game so, why not take down Nalyd, he's the biggest threat to all of us... Heather: (CONF) For now... Heather: We can share the Idol like I proposed... Heather: (CONF) Whenever I need it, we can share... Heather: And then if Nalyd plans to eliminate you, you can use it... Heather: (CONF) Or not... Heather: And we can soar right through to the merge, with no Nalyd in our way. Heather: (CONF) That would be great. Heather: What do you say, Christin? (CONF) Nalyd: I don't even know why everyone wants Chrisitn in their alliance! She's very quiet... jACK: Can Sorrel be in our alliance? Nalyd: All she has to do is step over to us, and away from Heather. Heather: Christin, what do you say? Alliance? (CONF) Nalyd: If Chrisitn joins Heather, she'll regret it for... Well, she won't be here too long to regret it then... Exile Island (4) Nalyd: So Sunshine, anything interesting? Sunshine: *pulls out pot from last time* Very interesting. *opens pot, revealing an immunity idol* I found it near the tree-mail statue. You're the first person to know about it. Nalyd: I am about to be completely honest. Heather took the idol. I gave it to Christing, Hetaher stole it, now I have a fake idol, and I heard Jack has another fake one. Sunshine: *jaw drops* How did she find out about the idol??? Nalyd: I don't know. (Nalyd Renrut: It really isn't fair for Heather to take it when she shouldn't have even known there were idols.) Nalyd: The tribe is pretty much dividing between heather suporters, and Nalyd supporters. Anything go on at your camp? Sunshine: Greg made apple turnovers, but that's not important now. Why did you give Christin the idol??? She doesn't realize how these camps work. She's just honest and hopes people will be honest back. Nalyd: I decided to trust her. She seemed scared and like a good alliance partner. Me, Sorrel, and Christin are a very tight alliance. Do you have any alliance partners for when the merge comes. (Nalyd Renrut: For the record, in my fifth camp I will have a rule about stealing idols and fake idols) Sunshine: Tyra, Tatina and I are voting together. Speaking of, who do you think we oughta eliminate today? Nalyd: Maybe... Anybody who seems like they haven't bene pulling there weight or helping. Maybe Cody? Sunshine: *nods* Cody. Nalyd: *takes key from new reward pot and points toward a small, locked hut* Let's go get some fruit! Sunshine: Oh yeah!!!!! Nalyd: *opens hut* Awesome! *eats a mango and spits out the pit* Oh yeah! Sunshine: *eats a bunch of fruit* Almost as good as ravioli!!! Nalyd: I think when we go back, I'll tell Heather off. *swallows bite of food* Maybe we should have other people come to exile. How about you guys pick Christin, and we'll pick Tyra. Sunshine: *swallows an orange whole* Sounds good. Nalyd: Looks like we'll be going to the finals! *fist bumps* (G2G, BBL) Sunshine: *fist bumps* To the final two!!! Second Challenge Chris: Come on in guys. Scar looking at the new Moku tribe. Today's challenge is running 100 yards, grabbing one of three bags, coming back, opening the bag, and solving a puzzle with peices in the bag. Go! Nalyd: *starts running* *gets a puzzle bag and runs back* (CONF) Nalyd: I hope we win. Me and Heather might end up dividing the tribe. Christin: *also starts running* Sunshine: *runs alongside Christin but falls behind* ARG! Curse my short pixie legs!!! Tyra: Can't run in high heels!!! Sunshine: *gets idea and hits head* Duh, Sunny! *flies to end, grabs two bags, tosses one to Tyra and starts flying back* Christin: *arrives at end, grabs bag, and starts running back* Nalyd: *grabs last bag, starts running back* Christin! Start opening the bags! Christin: *starts opening the bags, then has realization* What if we mix up the pieces? Sunshine: *arrives at beginning again* Too... much... flying... exhausted... bad... idea... Nalyd: *arrives, pours all pieces out* Start fitting them together! I'm great at puzzles! Christin: *starts with edges* Sunshine: *dumps all peices out, stares blankly at them, then looks to Tyra* You any good at puzzles? 'Cause I'm not... Chris: Moku has all the bags, Scar has one more! Nalyd: *fits together a lot of puzzles* (CONF) Nalyd: Yeah! Skillz! Sunshine: *groans and flies off to get the last bag* Christin: *fits together some pieces* Nalyd: Three more pieces... *fits together one more* Christin: *fits the last two together and puts them with the rest* We did it!!! Sunshine: *flops down holding the last bag* Man... Chris: *looks at puzzle* Moku wins invincibility! Nalyd: *jumps up and down* We won! Chris: Now pick one person from the other tribe to go to exile island. Nalyd: How about Sunshine again? What do y'all say? Christin: *nods* Yeah, Sunshine. (Conf.) Christin: I can't believe we won! I'm staying here another day!!! Chris: Sunshine, pick one member of the winning tribe to come with you. Nalyd: *nods towards her, thinking* Pick me... Sunshine: *points to Nalyd* Nayld! Chris: Okay. Scar, come back at 6:00! Second Vote Chris: Does anybody want to play a hidden immunity idol? Tatiana: Not me. Chris: (play an idol later if you want) Time to vote! (BRB) Tatiana: I'll go first. (Proceeds to booth.) I vote for Trent. Sunshine: *goes into booth after Tatiana* Cody. Sorry dude... Tyra: I vote off Trent! not here at all. Trent: My computer broke down! (That explains why Jack and Trent didn't compete today.- RockSK8R) I pick Cody. Josh: (Enters booth) I vote for Trent. Trent: Come on guys! What if your computer broke right before a challenge? Chris: Second person voted out... Trent. Sorry Trent, time to go, bro. (Head back to camp guys)